


Bolts

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oops, but especially jesse, everyone loves kix's high maintenance hair, oh look its another jessix fic about hair, they are just the most married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jesse is reminded just how much he loves Kix's hair.





	Bolts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Huge thanks to the wonderful [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for the inspiration for this fic. <3

Jesse was watching Kix making the last of his rounds before his shift was over. Kix ran his hand through the bolts shaved into his hair as he looked over the datapad in his hand. Jesse couldn’t help but stare, Kix had just gotten them freshened the other day, and the texture of Kix’s freshly shorn hair was one of Jesse’s favorite feelings.

Kix caught him staring and made a face, Jesse just smiled fondly at him. When Kix finally made it back to him he sounded slightly suspicious, “What?”

“Nothing, just watching you work.” Jesse replied as he put his hand around Kix’s waist, “Rough shift?”

Kix nodded as he leaned against his chest, tucking his head in the crook of his neck. Jesse’s arm wrapped more completely around him. His other hand ran up his back and neck and through Kix’s hair, mirroring the movement Kix had made only moments ago.

Kix moaned softly as he melted against Jesse’s broad chest. He mumbled something as he nipped at Jesse’s shoulder. 

Jesse’s hand tightened at his waist at the bite, “What was that? You know I can’t understand when you do that.”

Kix lifted his head just enough, to nuzzle against Jesse’s ear, “Why does that feel so  _ good _ when you do that. We have the same hands.” 

Jesse shivers at Kix’s soft breath at his neck, “You know that’s not true. My hands can’t do what yours do. Yours save lives, mine take them.” There was no judgement in Jesse’s voice, for either of them; it just was.

Kix snaked his arms around Jesse, “I know  _ plenty _ your hands can do that has nothing to do with a blaster.”

Jesse hummed as he continued to run his hand over Kix’s bolts, “You want to remind me of some of those things?”

Rather than answer, Kix kissed Jesse deeply, gently biting his bottom lip. Jesse growled softly as he lifted Kix into his arms to go find one of their usual hide aways to be alone, Kix kissing at his neck the entire way. Having an audience in the barracks wasn’t usually a deal breaker, but Jesse wanted Kix all to himself, for a little while at least.


End file.
